Rising Darkness
by I'm busy saving the world
Summary: Destinies are tricky things. It makes people feel as if they have a choice, yet every decision they make has already been preplanned. Morgana hated destiny. She would not allow it to control her fate. Unleashing her most devastating scheme yet, Darkness threatens to destroy not only Camelot, but the future of Albion. Now is the time for the legends to leave their mark. This is it.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first Merlin story! I haven't written in a while and my other stories are pretty bad, but it's been a few years and thought I should give writing another shot!

In this story I plan on some twists and excitement all leading up to the big reveal scene!

I'm really excited and confident about this story, but please let me know how I'm doing! Any suggestions and comments are all welcome and I can't wait to write this!

Prologue

Today was the day. The anniversary of Freya's death, and despite the years Merlin still mourned. He headed towards the lake where he had laid her to rest. He wiped the tears away that threatened to fall from his eyes. The one person that had ever understood the burden he carried within him from day to day was gone, killed by Arthur nonetheless. His head spun as he gave into his overwhelming frustrations.

Sure Gauis knew of his magic, but that didn't mean he understood, despite how hard he tried. And then Lancelot had known, but he was dead. Freya had been the first person in his life that he could be completely open with. She had understood the fear, of not knowing whether or not you were a monster.

His life in Camelot was built on a lie, and every day the darkness that he pushed to the deepest depths within him threatened to take over. How easy would it be to give into it? How easy would it be to just not care about Arthur? Or the future?

He sat down on the dirt floor, the water rippling as the tips of his toes breeched its surface. Merlin sighed and shook his head. He knew he could never abandon Arthur or leave Camelot vulnerable to Morgana and the others that threaten it.

Arthur and Merlin were extremely close and acted as if they were brothers. They often had sarcastic conversations with each other, snarky remarks being spoken from either side. Merlin didn't act like a servant around him and Arthur didn't treat him like one unless in public scenarios. Though even then, when nobles came from outlying kingdoms bordering Camelot, they were intrigued by the relationship between the two. They did not have the ordinary servant master relationship, and some objected to this while others gained respect for the new king. However, despite their bond, Arthur did have a knack for purposely embarrassing Merlin in public, usually in good fun. Though, sometimes Arthur really pushed his buttons as he made him out to be the fool when Merlin knew he was anything but.

Sure Merlin was clumsy and uncoordinated, but the charade he played to protect his secret was a painful part to play. Arthur always mocked him as if he truly were an idiot, and Merlin had no choice but to go along with it. He wasn't sure what hurt more, the thought that every day he had to lie to his friends and look foolish, or that his best friend couldn't see through his charade.

Of course Merlin knew Arthur couldn't know about his magic, but sometimes he couldn't help but hope that Arthur wasn't as blind as he acted to be, and he too pulled a charade to convince Merlin everything was ok. He secretly wished Arthur had noticed his magic, and one day would approach him and reassure him everything would be alright. This of course was too much to hope for.

Arthur had no idea of the secrets Merlin kept from him and it hurt. He wanted Arthur to know so badly. No more secrets. Merlin longed for this day. However, he also feared it. The thought of Arthur reacting badly plagued his nights, especially more recently as he realized the time was drawing nearer. What if Arthur was still hanging onto his father's ways and believed that magic was truly evil. What if he sentenced him to the pyre? Or exile? Merlin didn't think he would be able to survive without Arthur.

Shaking these haunting thoughts from his mind Merlin focused himself on the young king. Arthur was struggling, that was clear. Though, it wasn't so much in his role as king, and more within himself. He was conflicted in creating his own image, and fighting to distinguish himself from his father. He wanted to gain the trust and respect of his knights and people, yet he did not want to gain this from the methods of his father whom everyone had respected and obeyed out of fear and obligation. Arthur wanted to lead his people through their trust and loyalty, but he did not know how to earn it.

Arthur constantly questioned himself on whether or not he was worthy to be king, and hardly listened to the reassurances of others. Sometimes though, Merlin was able to break through to him and get him to listen. Merlin would tell Arthur he would be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. Often this would conflict Arthur more as he could not place the absolute faith his servant had in him, but it encouraged him to continue to fight for his kingdom.

While Arthur had many internal struggles, Merlin couldn't help but wonder how much they rivaled his own. The king was conflicted and wanted what was best for his people. Many controversial issues were left in his hands, waiting to be dealt with. Being king couldn't be easy, but neither was hiding the very thing that defined you.

Merlin had started using magic before he could walk. It was just as much a part of him as breathing. The magic within Merlin was constantly building, and if he didn't use it often enough the magic would push against him, trying to escape. Learning to push it down and conceal it was one of the hardest things he had ever had to learn how to do.

It is always so hard to hide that much of who he is from those close to him. Often Merlin tried to think about what his life would be like without magic, but that's as far as he ever got. He couldn't get passed the thought. Magic was everything to Merlin. It was in his body, the world around him, everything he touched and his soul. Merlin felt almost as if he was magic, and that feeling made it even harder for him to hide his secret.

The magic inside him was both his light and his darkness. It saved his life and kept him stable, but as it built it threatened to destroy him if it was not controlled and vented properly. Merlin had to keep it in balance for the sake of himself and those around him.

The thought that he could be a potential threat to his loved one's scared him, and in a quick decision he let out a scream and with it a handful of magic, shaking the trees surrounding him with a great gust of wind that ripped through the lake causing it to roll in waves, splashing Merlin up to his thighs.

Panicking Merlin looked around praying no one had seen him. He had not intended to use magic like that, nor did he know why he even had the power to manipulate nature itself. Standing up in his wet pants, Merlin trudged himself along the shore of the lake, checking behind trees to make sure no one had seen him.

Relaxing after a few minutes Merlin settled himself down, back against a tree, a bit further from the lake this time, not needing to get any wetter. He continued to gaze off into the distance to the snowy mountain tops, watching as the moon waned behind them.

Merlin hadn't realized how long he had sat there. It was nearly dawn and Arthur was forcing him to go hunting with him the next day. He still needed to get supplies. Thinking for a moment he decided it couldn't hurt to spend a few more moments at this peaceful site.

Merlin closed his eyes and took it all in. The scents of the woods and the sounds of the churning waters settling down from Merlin's burst of magic relaxed him. When he opened his eyes he took in the beauty that surrounded him. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful. This place was his safe haven. It was where he could be himself. It was where Freya was.

Breathing deeply Merlin rose from his second seat and started marching back to Camelot where the royal prat awaited him.

Well that's the first chapter! How did I do? If you want to see anything happen in this story feel free to suggest it, though I can't promise you anything. I am definitely open to new ideas and at this point this story could go anywhere!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! YAY! 1****st**** chapter is FINALLY up! I'm so excited! I hope you like it! Let me know if you have any thoughts about what you would like to see as this story progresses and I'll keep it in mind! But while you're thinking, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1

Merlin was exhausted. They had been walking for hours on end. Arthur was determined to track the deer that had persistently evaded them. He had become extremely frustrated. Merlin sighed. The deer was no where in sight.

"Arthur. Can we please take a break. We have been at this for hours." Arthur glared at him.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." Arthur looked towards his manservant who stood panting trying to catch his breath.

"Fine, then you carry all your equipment!" Merlin huffed. Without permission he dropped all Arthur's hunting gear onto the forest floor.

"Merlin-"

"You want to keep going, you carry it." Merlin placed his hands on his hips. "Or, we could stand here all day, whatever works for you, Sire." He quipped.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can have your 'break' Merlin, but as long as we are here why don't you go sharpen my sword." Arthur smirked.

"Prat." Merlin trudged off to do his chore. Though disgruntled by the work, he was still happy to be able to sit and rest his aching feet. Using a rock as his sharpening tool, Merlin sat on a stump and began running the rock along the blades edge.

Arthur sat not too far, leaning against a tree. Removing his gaze from the King, Merlin concentrated on his work. He soon found himself in a rhythmic pattern, and lost in thought, reflecting on the previous night.

He hadn't gotten any sleep. By the time he made it back to the Physicians chambers, Gauis had sent him off to gather supplies for the hunting trip. Before he could even sit down, Arthur ushered him onto his horse, and they rode off followed by the knights. Merlin hadn't even had a chance to eat his breakfast.

At some point Arthur decided it would be best if the knights were to split up in order to bring more game back to Camelot. Leon led Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival, and Merlin got stuck with Arthur, carrying all the supplies. Not long after they split Arthur had decided it best to track the animals on foot. They had left the horses grazing in a particularly grassy patch of the forest. And now they were far from where they started. Merlin only hoped that the horses had not wandered off too far and they would not have to trek all the way back to Camelot on foot.

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized the king had dozed off. Shaking away his thoughts Merlin stood up. He walked over and shook Arthur's arm urging him awake. "We should make camp for the night. The sun is setting." Arthur blinked a couple of times before realization dawned on him. He cursed under his breath.

"Merlin! Why didn't you wake me sooner!?" Merlin shrugged and Arthur shot him a piercing glare along with an exasperated look. "Idiot." Arthur paced and rubbed his hand over his face. "It will be dark soon. There is no point in continuing our hunt at this time."

"Really? Because I thought we could keep tracking that deer right now." Merlin's voice dripped with sarcasm. Arthur smacked him in the back of the head. "Clotpole."

Silence greeted the two for a moment before Arthur had sent Merlin off to collect firewood while he set up the camp. As the night drew nearer the temperature began to drop. When Merlin returned he started the fire, whilst taking in shaking breaths.

"How can you be cold Merlin, it's hardly even winter season yet?" Arthur watched Merlin huddled by the growing fires light, tucking his hands under his arms in attempts to retain warmth.

"Unlike you, Sire, I do not have extra padding on my body to shield me from the cold."

"Are you calling me fat, Merlin?" Slowly, Arthur approached his manservant, raising his sword slightly. "Because if you are, I wouldn't be surprised if I were you to find myself in the stocks."

With a growing smirk, Merlin began his retort. "Well when you put it like that-"

The bantering between the two was quickly halted by the sudden silence of the atmosphere around them. A twig snapped.

Arthur raised his sword defensively and Merlin prepared himself for the worst. "Reveal yourself." Arthur scanned the trees looking for some sign of life. The eerie silence continued. After a few moments, Arthur began to relax. He hesitantly put his sword down, but quickly raised it up again as a loud battle cry sounded and bandits swarmed their campsite.

Already, Arthur was deep in battle, maneuvering his sword skillfully. Merlin watched in awe, distracted by the King's prowess. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted his name, snapping Merlin into action. Two bandits raced towards him with raised axes and mallets. With a flash of his eyes, a tree root sprung up, tripping both men. As they struggled to get back up, this bought Merlin enough time to grab the spare sword stacked in the pile of supplies.

With a sick smile on their faces, both men advanced. Merlin was not the best swordsman, but being Arthur's practice dummy, he managed to pick up a few skills, at least enough to hold his own.

Merlin slowly backed up, until he found himself pushed up against a tree. The first bandit swung his axe high, bringing it down with swiftness. He was obviously well trained. Merlin ducked just in time. The axe lodged itself in the tree. Using this to his advantage, Merlin elbowed the bandit hard in the chest, slipping past him as he flinched in pain.

However, Merlin had almost forgotten about the second man, who swung his mallet, knocking the breath out of Merlin as he was flung to the earth. In his daze, Merlin only had a second to register, the heavy object quickly making its way down to meet him. He rolled out of the way, and struck the man in the leg with a hard kick. He toppled over cradling his injury in pain.

Picking himself up, Merlin raised his own sword, and took a moment to see how Arthur was doing. He had three men on him, but it was obvious who held the upper hand. Arthur expertly weaved between the men, blocking and parrying his blows. Using his fist, Arthur struck one on the side of the head. The man stumbled. In that time Arthur used this as a distraction as he impaled his sword in another man's abdomen. Before the other could react, Arthur had removed his sword, and shoved it into the third man's chest. As Arthur advanced on the man who had taken a blow to the head, Merlin noticed a fourth bandit, creeping up behind Arthur, sword raised high.

With another flash of his eyes, a fallen spear suddenly jutted through the man's chest. He collapsed, life leaving his body. Merlin now turned back his attention to his own mess. The two bandits he faced had regained their wits and composure. Each held their weapons firmly, a look of fury in their eyes.

Without any stalling this time, each attacked, frustration fueling their movements. Luckily, Merlin was quick and agile, despite his clumsiness. He was able to avoid the majority of the blows. However, the tip of the axe had managed to nick the side of his arm. Releasing a guttural groan, Merlin continued to defend himself, waiting for an opportunity to deal his own blows.

Swinging his sword, Merlin attempted to put space between himself and the bandits. Jumping back, the first bandit avoided the blow. The second brought down his own weapon to meet Merlin's. Taken aback by the force put into the counter, Merlin felt his grip on the sword slacken as it flew out of his hands.

With a kick to the chest, Merlin was hurtled to the ground. Frantically Merlin reached out for his sword, his finger tips brushing its hilt.

"Nice try." One of the bandits put his foot along with crushing weight on Merlin's chest, leaving him gasping for air. "But I'm going to have fun killing you." A sick smile spread across his face. However, this was short lived as Merlin grabbed the hilt of the sword and slammed it into the man's chest. The smile faded, and his face became dull. His body crumpled, putting even more weight on Merlin.

With a huff, Merlin pushed the body off him, taking in a deep breath of air. Soon though, he found himself pushed against another tree, though this time strong callused hands were tightly wrapped around his throat.

"How dare you kill my brother!" The man hissed through clenched teeth.

"And how dare you try to harm my manservant." Arthur spoke coolly. The bandit released Merlin from his death grip and turned to face Arthur. However, instead he was met with a sword, and soon fell to the ground.

Crouching down on his knees the bandit looked up and met Arthur in the eyes. "You will pay for this Arthur Pendragon. The Darkness is rising. You won't stand a chance."

"What are you talking about." Arthur gripped the man to sit him up right. "I demand you tell me."

The man coughed. He spoke with a coarse voice. "The Darkness is coming. You will not be able to protect your people from her wrath. My only regret is that I will not be there to see you fall."

"Tell me what is coming!" Arthur shouted, clutching the man only inches from his face. "Tell me or I'll-"

"You'll what?" The man cut him off. "You threaten a dying man Pendragon." He spat. "The Darkness is great. You will not survive." The man choked on his words, his smile slipping from his as he slackened in the royals grip.

Shoving the dead man down, Arthur began to pace, suddenly conflicted by the turn of events. By this time night had fallen, the only light that remained came from the faintness of the moon and the dying fire.

Merlin sat slumped on the ground, weariness once again catching up to him. As the adrenaline left him, he began to feel pain where the bandit had struck him with the mallet and on his arm where the axe had nicked him. Taking a deep breath Merlin spoke. "Arthur, pacing will not do any good. We can leave for Camelot in the morning. It is much too dark to travel now. You must save your strength."

Arthur glanced to see his manservant lazily leaning against the tree. His frustrations grew at his words. "My people are in danger, Merlin." Arthur snarled. "I am trying to figure out what's going on, unlike you."

Arthur knew that Merlin had not done anything wrong, but he was stressed with this new information. His people were in danger. He couldn't allow anything to happen to them. It was his duty. Merlin was the only one he could vent to and take his frustrations out on.

Merlin knew how worried Arthur must be, and chose to overlook how pigheaded the King was being at the moment. Instead Merlin looked steadily into Arthur's eyes. "Arthur. You need to rest. We can't do anything right now and it won't do anyone any good if you're too tired to think straight. Get some sleep and we can figure this out in the morning."

Arthur regarded Merlin with a quizzical look. For the first time, he noticed just how tired his servant was. In the dim light he could see the heavy bags under Merlin's eyes. Hadn't he been sleeping. Suddenly, Arthur became concerned. Merlin was right, they did need rest. Although it appeared Merlin needed it a bit more than he did. Arthur sighed. "Fine, but we leave at the break of dawn."

Merlin sent Arthur nod of approval and gratitude before shutting his eyes. Arthur decided to do a quick patrol of the area before removing his belt that sheathed his sword and kept it firmly attached to him. He decided to sleep in his armor, just in case.

As Arthur felt his eyes droop, he took one more quick glance at Merlin to make sure he was safe before succumbing to the darkness.

**Wooooo! First Chapter! COMPLETE! I'm even almost done with the second chapter so whoop! **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter! I appologize now for future chapter delays. It's hard finding time to write, but I promise I will try my best to update as fast as possible! **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~I'm Busy Saving the World**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! This chapter took forever to write, and I'm sorry if it starts out a bit slow. I promise it gets better! I hope you guys enjoy the twist at the end! Let me know what you think!**

**But before we start I would like to thank: **

**The Muggle Freak, Sailor Nova 1, That-is-illogical, flyaway213, Emma and Charlie for being the first to review my story, and give me encouragement to keep writing!**

**Also thank you to all of you that followed and favorited this story! **

**Thank You so much for your support! I couldn't do it without you.**

**Love you Guys! **

Chapter 2

As dawn broke, Arthur cracked his eyes open. The morning was peaceful and Arthur felt calm, and relaxed. However, soon he recalled the events of the previous night, panic was once again instilled within him. Looking around, Arthur reattached his belt and stood up. His gaze fell on Merlin, who was still sleeping.

As Arthur looked at the sleeping boy he noticed he was restless. Merlin jerked around and mumbled incoherent words. Arthur became worried for him and knelt down to his slumped figure. He listened and tried to make out the words Merlin said. He recognized a few names, though some remained foreign.

Arthur sat there for a few moments, listening as Merlin muttered. "Gwaine… Leon… Lancelot…" Arthur jolted and listened more intently as he heard the names of his knights. However, Merlin's mind continued jumping around between people. What was Merlin dreaming of? "Please… no… Gauis…" Merlin continued shifting uncomfortably.

"Freya…"

The way Merlin said that last name made Arthur freeze. Merlin sounded so broken and helpless. Arthur was so used to seeing his manservant always so light hearted and happy. No matter how much Arthur taunted and teased the boy, they were friends. Arthur confided everything in Merlin, his friend, his best friend. Together they bantered and joked. They fought wars together. While only a servant, Merlin was one of the bravest men Arthur had ever known. Through thick and thin Merlin had stood by him. Never once had he left his side. Arthur had never understood Merlin's loyalty to him. It was unwarranted, without any limits. He was both grateful and confused by how much faith a person could have in another. Arthur feared that he would let Merlin down somehow, and he didn't know if he could handle the pain of seeing Merlin's disappointment.

Merlin was so good. He was pure hearted and so innocent. Arthur knew Merlin had blood on his hands. He knew that Merlin had killed before both for him and in order to protect himself. Arthur cursed himself for allowing this to happen. If he didn't take Merlin with him places, if Merlin weren't so damn loyal, he wouldn't be forced into those situations. He blamed himself for allowing Merlin to suffer so much. He was selfish. He wanted to tell Merlin to stay home and safe with Gwen in Camelot, but he couldn't do that. He needed Merlin too much.

Merlin was the one who encouraged him to fight. He was the only one who could cheer him up when he was upset. Merlin's faith in him gave him confidence. As long as he had Merlin, he knew that they would succeed. Arthur admitted to himself that Merlin could be strangely insightful. Though a fool most of the time, it was in those rare moments, pieces of Merlin shone through that always left Arthur guessing.

Arthur had been an arse to everyone before Merlin. Yet, somehow the boy had grounded him. He had made Arthur see the world through a new perspective. He made him question even his most sacred beliefs. It was Merlin that shaped Arthur into the man he was today. Merlin had made Arthur his own person, showing him friendship and giving him insight to the thoughts of the people.

It was Merlin's knowledge that allowed Arthur to discover himself and formulate his own morals. Without Merlin, he was nothing. And now, hearing Merlin so broken and torn apart, destroyed something in him. The name repeated in his head. "Freya." This was not a name that he would soon forget. It was ingrained in Arthur's head, making him wonder.

Arthur knew Merlin, yet at the same time he didn't. He knew the manservant for his flaws and his kindness. He knew Merlin's routines, his jokes, and his rare moments of wisdom. He knew where Merlin grew up and some of the stories he had shared with him about his mother and Will.

However, Arthur also knew that sometimes Merlin would sneak out of Camelot. He knew that sometimes he needed time alone, and Arthur could relate to that, so he never questioned it. But, perhaps there was more to Merlin, a darker past than Arthur could have ever thought. Despite knowing this, Arthur also knew that no matter what he trusted Merlin more than anyone.

Arthur looked at the pained boy with knitted eyebrows. Merlin's breathing became erratic and his heart beat quickened.

"No!... Arthur… Please, I-" Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and shook him awake. Merlin jerked upward in a howl of pain and sat up straight, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed. But Arthur wasn't paying attention. Merlin had said his name. He said it so hauntingly, as if he were about to harm him. What had Merlin been dreaming about? What could have been so horrible to make him cringe as he sat up, only quickly shielding himself as soon as reality set in? Merlin had plenty of secrets, and Arthur was desperate to find out.

He told Merlin everything, and for some reason, Merlin didn't trust him enough. Arthur knew not to push it at the moment, but suddenly felt determined to figure it out. He couldn't stand seeing Merlin in such pain. He vowed to pay more attention to his servant. And with this vow Arthur recalled the howl of pain.

Moving his eyes down Merlin's lanky body, his gaze settled on the bloody fabric on Merlin's arm. "You're hurt." Merlin looked at him wondering what the royal was talking about before moving his gaze towards his wounded arm.

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that." Merlin stretched out, being wary of his arm, but then gasped in pain at the sudden pull in his chest. "And that too…" Merlin wheezed out.

Arthur cursed to himself for not noticing sooner. "Let me see your arm, Merlin." Merlin shifted and lifted it so Arthur could see.

"Really it doesn't hurt that much- Hey! Easy!" Arthur gripped his arm and let out a breath of relief. No severe damage. "I told you, it's not bad, the axe just nicked me."

"What about your chest?" Arthur stared at him.

"What about it?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you flinched while you were stretching." Merlin sighed.

"Look Arthur, it's nothing. Besides, we don't have time to sit around here. We have to get back to Camelot and figure out what's going on. Besides we still have to meet the knights." Merlin was rambling. Arthur knew he was trying to distract him.

"Nice try, now take off your shirt." Merlin hesitated, but reluctantly took it off and Arthur cursed again as he peered at the bruising flesh. Arthur had been so caught up in his own fight he didn't even think to pay attention to Merlin's. Once again Arthur felt guilty. He had gotten Merlin hurt. He had forced Merlin to defend himself and kill once again. If they hadn't been on this stupid hunting trip…

Merlin cut him off. "Arthur it's not your fault. I'm fine anyway. A little bruised up, but I'll live. Just help me up." Arthur stood and reached a hand to Merlin. Merlin took the hand and tried to haul himself up. Instead he ended up letting out coarse groan as a sharp pain filled his chest. He recoiled and fell back down.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's chest and he took in a quick breath. "Dammit." Arthur grabbed a large stick and handed it to Merlin. "Your rib is broken. Use this to help you walk and get up." Once Merlin stood up, Arthur had done his best to dress the wounds. "It's not the best, but I think you'll make it until we can get Gauis to take a better look at you." Merlin just nodded.

This time Arthur hauled the supplies, seeing as Merlin was incapable. They travelled slower, but still reached the grassy patch of land by midday. Thankfully the horses were still there grazing. Merlin never understood how it was the creatures never ran away.

Arthur helped Merlin onto his horse. "God Merlin, You're heavier than you look." Arthur grunted as he tried not to jostle the boy around too much.

"At least I'm not fat." Merlin snickered in his saddle.

"I told you that if you called me that I would-"

"Put me in the stocks? Yeah well, you can't exactly put an injured man in the stocks now can you Arthur. Now what would your people think?" Arthur narrowed his eyes and grumbled.

"Then your punishment will be postponed until you are well. Simple as that." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Prat."

.

.

.

Once in Camelot, the knights along with Gwen came out to greet him.

"Arthur! Are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" Gwen caressed his face and looked into his eyes lovingly. He smiled.

"I'm fine, but we need to get Merlin to Gauis. We were attacked by bandits and he sustained injuries." Upon hearing this, a couple of his knights including Gwaine and Percival raced over and helped Merlin off of his horse, aiding him to the Physicians chambers. "Leon."

Leon quickly moved towards his king dutifully. "Yes, Sire?"

"Gather the knights. I have been informed of a threat against Camelot."

"Of course. Anything else, Arthur?" Leon waited.

"That will be all." Arthur nodded and Leon went to find the rest of the knights.

Arthur decided he should go check on Merlin before heading towards the throne room. Once inside Gauis's chambers he saw Merlin sitting upright in a wooden chair. "Merlin, how are you feeling?"

Merlin was eating for the first time in over a day and a half. The food brightened his mood. "Much better, thanks for checking."

"Yes well, I don't especially have the time right now to find myself a new servant. And since you're feeling better, I have no need to fret since you will be resuming your duties immediately. Starting now. I'm having a council meeting to discuss this new threat to the kingdom. Let's go." Arthur already started walking out the door.

"But Arthur!-"

"No buts Merlin, now come on!" Arthur hollered. Shoving the last bits of food into his mouth, Merlin stood up in slight pain. Gauis had disinfected his wounds and wrapped his arm and chest. It was still painful, but bearable.

.

.

.

Merlin soon found himself standing behind Arthur as he addressed the knights in the throne room. Arthur explained what happened and sent the knights off to go question villagers to see if they have heard anything.

In the meantime, Arthur and Merlin scoured the library. However, they had little luck in their findings. Geoffrey had given them a list of books with the mention of Dark magic. However, there was nothing extensive about it, seeing as Uther had all informative magic books burned in the Great Purge.

Later that evening, Arthur had decided to call it a night, and to resume their research in the morning. Merlin knew Gauis would be sleeping by now. He quietly walked into the physicians chambers. As he thought Gauis was in bed snoring. Perhaps Gauis' books had something about this approaching Darkness?

Eyes flashing, Merlin lit a candle, finding the books he was looking for. He took them to his room and looked through them. Searching through the history of magic, Merlin quickly read through. After reading it he sighed dejected. It did not mention any specifics, but rather the consequences of using dark magic.

At first Merlin was confused seeing as magic was neither good nor bad. However, he soon learned that this 'Dark Magic' was what ancient druids used to refer to any magic that was used for dark practices. However, the unhelpful book didn't list any of these practices, leaving Merlin back at square one. Rubbing his eyes, Merlin decided to officially call it a night. He was still tired from the previous night's adventure, and he was still recovering from his wounds.

.

.

.

As Arthur and Merlin slept the world churned around them. The magic vibrated through the Earth, and Merlin could feel a humming within him. The humming soon became a heavy beating, and soon the magic became painful.

The darkness within him rippled. He was helpless as he fought an internal battle within himself. Suddenly visions clouded his mind.

It was Morgana, and she stood atop the alter at the Isle of the Blessed. She wore her dark shredded dress, her hair wild, and a look that Merlin had never seen in her eyes. They were black and crazed. Her smirk grew. She felt his presence.

"I can sense you Emrys. You are not here, but I can feel that you are watching. I am pleased." Merlin felt bewildered at her declaration. His panic rose. "This time you will not be able to defeat me. You cannot win. This time, not even the mighty Emrys will be able to protect his precious king. Camelot will fall, and you will be dead."

Merlin felt his body burn as Morgana began chanting. It felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside out.

"Jestem kapłanką starej religii.  
Wzywam siły ciemności mistrzów przede mną  
Ofiaruję ci moją krew  
Użyj mojego ciała jako naczynia  
Pozwól nam zwyciężyć naszych wrogów i zabrać z powrotem to, co jest słusznie nasz  
Pozwól nam zaszczepić strach w świecie, i będą słuchać, co ma powiedzieć.  
Zacznijmy nową erę z siłą na zewnątrz.  
Pozwól nam rządzić razem, w naszej chwały  
Daj mi swoją moc i będę prowadzić wszystkie Albion do tej nowej przyszłości"

Darkness. It was Darkness. The thing that Merlin dreaded more than anything. It called out his name. It was overpowering him. He felt his magic rip from his body. He couldn't control it, he let it escape. No sound left his lips, but inside he was screaming. The darkness that he kept locked within him was fleeting. The pain he felt reached a climax and he felt himself release the darkness, shaking the world around them. Morgana's smile grew.

Merlin slowly regained composure. The darkness in him vanished and appeared before Morgana. It swarmed around her. She had summoned Darkness.

Merlin had always believed that magic was neither good nor evil. Yet, here he realized his mistake. Magic was both good and evil. Those that practice have the potential for both, yet it is with their choices that decide their fate. But Morgana, she had crossed that line. She summoned the most powerful Darkness, the most devestating of evils. She had summoned Merlin's Darkness, the very same he kept locked up in fear of it lashing out. And now, it was no longer in his control.

His Darkness. He had been the threat to Camelot. He had been the danger. And now he had failed. He had allowed the darkness to enter the world. If only he had been stronger. How could he ever tell Arthur now? It was his magic that would cause devestation. It was his fault.

As the darkness swarmed around her it recoiled. Merlin watched as Morgana continued holding her hands high, chanting, her smile continuing to grow as a bright white light glowed in the palm of her hand. With her other arm, she reached out, inviting the darkness to her. The darkness flowed through her, coursing through her veins. The more darkness that filled her, the brighter the light became until it vanished.

Morgana smiled cruelly. She extracted all that was good in her until it vanished. She had sealed her fate. She had taken away all hope of being saved as she condemned herself to a cursed future. There was no more good in her. There was nothing left to be saved. The black in her eyes shown bright.

"Welcome to the beginning of the end Emrys." Her voice sent chills down his spine. She smiled coldly and relished in her new found power. "I am Darkness."

Before Merlin could think about anything he felt heat course through his body once more. However, this time it wasn't painful. Once again the world began to shake as his magic merged with this new power. He saw the light flash before his eyes bringing him out of the vision. He jolted awake and looked to see the remnant of the light absorb into him. It took a moment for Merlin to realize what had just happened.

What had Morgana done? She had taken all the darkness that had once been in him. By taking his darkness she expelled her light. Everything good about her was gone. She could never be saved.

Merlin wondered for a moment if she had known the price of her actions. Her hunger for power had consumed her, leading her to an eternity of condemnation.

Merlin felt guilty. The darkness had been put in him for a reason. He was the only one that could fight its effects, and keep it away from the grasps of those misguided and corrupted. He had failed. He let Morgana get to it, and now he could not shield its wrath. With his magic, his dark magic, she was the most powerful enemy he would ever have to face. It was as if he was looking in a mirror. All the internal fights he had with himself over the years were suddenly reflected into the real world, where actual people would get hurt. Merlin would be up against himself.

This scared him. More than anything. Not even Merlin knew exactly how powerful he was. With his dark magic who knew how much devastation she could cause. Yet, at the same time Merlin wondered if he had the advantage. Merlin had been fighting this battle his entire life. He had fought his darkness and kept it suppressed never once letting it take control. It wasn't as if this was a new threat, but rather a war that had reached its final battle. Morgana knew that it was Emrys' dark powers she had been extracting. It's why he had been there. But one thing she had not anticipated was that the light she had once possessed would be given to him in return for the trade. She did not understand that the balance must be kept.

Merlin wondered how long it would take for Morgana to put the pieces together now. How long would it take her to realize that he was Emrys. Emyrs… his destiny. It was a name the druids had given him. It was the name he went by in the prophecies. Merlin was Merlin. It took him a while to adjust to being called any other name. The prophecies referred to him as the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. Merlin knew he was powerful, but could never fathom the extent. He didn't understand, why him? It was a question he asked himself every day.

Destinies are tricky things. They never make sense until all the peices of the puzzle are revealed, and ever so slowly they begin to put themselve's together. Merlin knew that destiny or not he would protect his King, his best friend, at all costs. Through their journies together Merlin had watched as more and more pieces of the puzzle began to make sense. Merlin knew that this was the turning point. He knew that as the battle approached he grew closer and closer to achieving his destiny. And as this moment approached he knew that soon, Arthur would discover his most protected secret.

This battle would change everything. It would determine not only his own future, but Camelot's and all of Albion's. It had always been Merlin's destiny to help Arthur achieve peace. But in order to achieve peace he must defeat the greatest evil of all. He would be up against the worst parts of himself reflected through a new vessel. Morgana, the girl who believed she could defy destiny.

Merlin felt guilty. He could have saved Morgana all those years ago. He could have told her his secret and none of this would have happened. Merlin blamed destiny, but a small part of him knew that he could have stopped this. Had he revealed himself to her when she first discovered her magic he could have helped her. He could have shown her how magic could be used for good. But he had been scared. He had sent her to the druids.

At first Merlin had thought he had done the right thing. But then he later realized he had played right into destinies hand. By sending her to the druids she no longer felt ashamed to have magic. Yet, her home was Camelot, ruled by a magic hating tyrant who had taken her in as his ward. All the people she knew and trusted hated magic. And then there was Merlin. He had been her friend. She had confided her darkest secret to him and Merlin had seemingly tried to help her. Yet, when she would come to him to seek his comfort, he would put up a wall between them. He prevented her from speaking to him openly in fear someone would catch on to her secret. He would be hesistant to answer her questions. He distanced himself from her making her feel even more alone.

Then came Morgause, Morgana's long lost sister. For the first time Morgana had a family that accepted her. Their reunion caused Morgana to harden her heart against Uther. He had lied to her, and he would see her killed if he were to know the truth. Morgause had fueled her hate, and set Morgana on the path that led to her current state.

Even then, had Merlin acted sooner he could have prevented her fate. Instead he only sealed it, as Morgause summoned the Knights of Idirsholas and had used Morgana as the talisman for her spell. Merlin had no other choice but to poison her, but all Morgana saw was the betrayal of a friend, the only friend to know her dark secret. He had hardened her heart even more that day. He had convinced her that she could never trust anyone. He had made her a monster.

If only Merlin had told her the truth she wouldn't have felt so alone. If he told her the truth, maybe she wouldn't have been so willing to run into Morgause's arms. If he had told her the truth, he could have saved her. And now it was all his fault.

Merlin grew solemn as he came to an understanding of the true meaning behind the prophesized words that blazed through his mind.

She had become the darkness to his light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Woah! Suspense! **

**So? How did I do? **

**Oh and are there any other characters you guys might want to hear thoughts from? If there is someone's opinion you want to see voiced just let me know and I'll do my best!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I don't know when I'll have time to post the next chapter, but when I do I'll make sure to make it interesting! **

**Oh and on another note… I know the spells in Merlin were cast in old English, but unfortunately I don't exactly know old English. Instead I used a completely unreliable tool called Google Translate! I found a language that looked exotic enough and used it. If any of you are wondering… its Polish… **

**Haha I guess reading it may not seem like a spell and more like a plead for power, but hey! It looks cool on paper. Sorry if I offended anyone!**

**Here is the translation of the spell:**

_I am the High__ P__riestess of__the Old Religion__.  
__I call upon__the forces of darkness and the__powerful predecessors before me__  
__I offer__you my__blood__  
__Use my__body as a__vessel__  
__Let us__conquer our enemies__  
__Let us__instill fear__in the world,__ and take our rightful place__.__  
__Let us create a new era__  
__Let us__rule__together in__our__glory__  
__Give me your__power, and__I will__lead__all of Albion__to the__new future_

**Love Y'all! **

**~I'm Busy Saving the World**


End file.
